


Could Have Gone Better

by mousapelli



Category: Ookiku Furikabutte | Big Windup!
Genre: Awkward First Times, Bad Sex, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 12:29:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16933278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mousapelli/pseuds/mousapelli
Summary: Abe has to talk Mihashi down after failure first time accident.





	Could Have Gone Better

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Karasuno Volleygays (ToBeOrNotToBeAGryffindor)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToBeOrNotToBeAGryffindor/gifts).



> Written for 2018 SportsFest, Bonus Round 1. 
> 
> Mihashi's surprised face/mouth shape, though.

Honestly it didn't go any worse than Abe had been expecting it to go. It could surely have gone _better_ , as evidenced by Mihashi scrubbing at tear tracks on his cheeks while standing bareass naked in their kitchen, but Abe had read some stories on the internet that, well…

It could have been worse.

"Shh, it's fine," Abe soothed for the tenth time, rubbing Mihashi's back and not caring at all that Mihashi was sniffling against him. Since he was naked too, at least the cleanup would be easy.

"It's NOT," Mihashi managed, voice nasal. "I'm so sorry!"

"Ren, seriously, it's _fine_. Nobody is good on top on the first try." Abe slid a hand into Mihashi's hair and pulled back hard enough to force him to look up, meeting his watery eyes. "Do you somehow not remember how awful our actual first time was? You didn't hate me."

"But…" Mihashi swallowed. "I mean, that was my fault too…"

"Your fault because you made so much noise your mom caught us," Abe chuckled at the memory. Mihashi made a distressed noise, squirming, but Abe held tight so he couldn't escape. "Babe, you accidentally kneed me in the balls and it sucked but it was an accident and I'm fine. You've hit me in the balls with fastballs, I don't know, like twenty times, and we still play baseball."

"That's because you love baseball," Mihashi sighed. Abe rolled his eyes to the ceiling. "You could give me up and play baseball with anyone."

_Give me strength_ , he thought, breathing slowly so he wouldn't sigh out loud. "I love _you_ , you terrible melon-brain. I don't want to do either baseball or sex with anyone else, so _stop crying already_."

"'Kay," Mihashi said in an abashed whisper. One more big tear rolled down to the tip of his nose, and Abe brushed it off with his fingertips. "But…maybe you should just…you know, always…"

"NO," Abe cut him off sternly. "We're definitely not giving up before you even actually get your dick inside me. We'll try again, after we take those stupid silk sheets off that are at least half the problem, and then it'll go better because everything takes practice. _Everything_." Abe paused. "I mean, if you still want to." Mihashi blinked slowly. "Because I really…want you to."

"But maybe I _can't_." Mihashi looked torn between wanting to believe what Abe was saying and wanting to go drown himself in the bathtub still.

"And maybe you can," Abe insisted, spinning Mihashi around by the shoulders and marching him back towards their bed. "You sure didn't think you could do blowjobs at first either."

Which honestly was ridiculous, Abe thought to himself as he shoved Mihashi into the room and went to find their regular, non-slippery cotton sheets, given the shape of Mihashi's mouth every time he was even mildly surprised.


End file.
